ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: San Diego Comic-Con Special 2018
Card 8-Man Tag Team Match The Illuminati (DXW Global Champion Dylan James Check, Erik Killmonger, & DXW World Tag Team Champions Asta & Yuno) vs. Kyuss (Buzz & "El Tigré" Manny Rivera) w/Shura & The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) w/Peter Pan 8-Woman Tag Team Match The Illuminati (DXW International Women's Champion The Dark Queen, DXW Global Women's Champion Rarity, Sedusa, & Risky Boots) vs. Sunset Shimmer, Kurumu Kurono-Turner, Lisa, & Shantae The Illuminati (DXW United States Champion Stipe Miocic & Killer Croc) vs. Ryo Hazuki & Brock w/Female Pokemon Trainer DXW Women's Hardcore Championship Lucina © vs. Alexa Bliss DXW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) vs. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) w/ Marina Green vs. The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) vs. ???? DXW Social Network Championship #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match; Winner faces Jimmy Havoc for the DXW Social Network Championship at DXW SummerBash 2018 Preshow Raimundo Pedrosa vs. Kevin Owens vs. ???? DXW Global Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. ???? Hardcore Invitational Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Blaziken © vs. ???? Results *1. The Female Pokemon trainer distracted the referee from the apron as Stipe had Brock on the Rear-Naked Choke. After the match as The Illuminati leaves the 6-sided ring in frustration, Brock grabs the mic "I appreciate for teaming up with me. It's good to be back. The wait is not over. After all the interruptions that I've been through since Lillie dumped me because it's not working out, let me introduce to my new girlfriend...her name...is Hilda!" The crowd cheers and chanting "HILDA!". Hilda grabs the mic and says "That's right, baby. My name is Hilda, the bonafide Pokemon trainer from Pokemon Black/White game. Since I'm working at EMW Starlets, I've been signed by the female General Managers, Ran Kotobuki and Rudi Wilson to DXW Adrenaline or Unleashed so I can be Brock's manager and a wrestler so I can become the future women's champion in DXW. So Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, your future champion are coming for which one of you for your DXW Global Women's Championship because I choose Adrenaline! Ryo, Brock, and Hilda leave the ring with a standing ovation. *2. After the match, Marida Cruz arrives at the stage and points at Lucina then flashes her title gesture to challenge Lucina for her Women's Hardcore Championship. *3. The match ended in Disqualification when Higashi had BLK Jeez in the Cross Armbreaker until Hibiki Lates rushes to the ring and breaks up the hold then brawls with Higashi as the referee John Cone stops the match. After the match, Hibiki goes for Hundred Nightplex, but Higashi counters with a low blow and locks him up with Tap-or-Snap as the securities and officials stop the hold from separating the two until Hibiki breaks free and the brawl continues, and the officials stop the brawl. The officials escort Higashi and Hibiki out of the convention as they are exchanging words on each other. *5. Blaziken issues an open challenge to anyone at once. The referee Brian Hebner comes to the ring and informs Blaziken that someone in the crowd challenges him for his title. Blaziken chooses a green-flannel shirt dude with his blonde girlfriend as the security escorts the guy and his girlfriend out of the barricade and to the ring. Blaziken asks the guy's name and the guy answered to Blaziken that his name is Bobby Santiago and his girlfriend is named Lori Loud. Blaziken told Bobby "Well, you're gonna challenge me for my belt. But I might warn you, Bobby, you'll about to get suffered in front of Lori. You're on. Ref, ring the bell." After the match, Lori helps Bobby up to escort him out of the convention as the EMTs arrive to stretch Blaziken out of the convention to the ambulance as the crowd cheers chanting "BLOODIEST MATCH!" *6. After the match, Jimmy Havoc blasted Raimundo Pedrosa from behind with his DXW Social Network Championship belt, then hits him with Acid Rainmaker. Havoc steps his one foot on Raimundo's midsection and lifts his DXW Social Network Championship belt up as the crowd boos at him. *7. Unleashed Women's General Manager Rudi Wilson announces a special referee for the match and the special referee was reveals as a returning Haruko Haruhara. The ending of the match was Risky Boots hits Sunset with Pirate's Plunge to make a counter, but Haruko won't count as she's texting. Risky snatches the phone from Haruko and gives her an order. While Risky Boots pins Sunset, Shantae gives Haruko her guitar and hits Risky with it and Sunset hits Risky with Burning Hammer to make a pinfall victory. After the match, The Illuminati leaves in frustration as Sunset, Kurumu, Lisa, Shantae, & Haruko celebrates. *8. Throughout the match, Buzz dressed up as Lex Luger in nWo t-shirt, Manny Rivera still as El Tigré, Timmy Turner dressed up as "Deku" Izuku Midoriya, & Mokuba Kaiba dressed up as a legendary hero as they're cosplaying for convention traditional. After the match, Asta & Yuno are brawling with Mokuba & Timmy, Killmonger is brawling with Manny, and DJC is brawling with Buzz. Kyuss & The Lost Boys throw The Illuminati out of the ring until Buzz locks Killmonger with Kyuss Torture Chamber, then assisting Timmy to hit him with Wish Cutter, then Manny hits him with Miracle City Supreme. Kyuss & The Lost Boys are celebrating as The Illuminati retreats to close the show as they do their signature shouts to the crowd. Miscellaneous *Recap the cast panels from last Friday, last Saturday, and from earlier including UniKitty, WWE, Family Guy, Stranger Things, and more. *The DXW wrestlers The Rebels (Revy, Sakura Hagiwara, & Sombra), Pentagon Jr., DXW World Heavyweight Champion Adam Oliver, DXW Global Women's Champion Sunset Shimmer, Buzz, Jenny Realight, Myst Motone, The Trimens (Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki), Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito, 2B, and Ashninja (Ash Ketchum & Greninja) are meeting and greeting the fans and cosplayers during the convention. The celebrities and the DXW wrestlers are having lunch with a fan and cosplayers from earlier. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2018